Before Him, All Shall Scatter
by Katastrophi
Summary: Extremely AU. OOC. Light rents out a room in his apartment located in downtown Tokyo. This… obscure male, Ryuuzaki, answers the add and pays six months' worth of rent up front. Light can't help but feel curious about the male. Light/L Nekos.
1. Alesana

Before Him, All Shall Scatter.

Light/L

Extremely AU. OOC. Light rents out a room in his apartment located in downtown Tokyo. This… obscure male, Ryuuzaki, answers the add and pays six months' worth of rent up front. Light can't help but feel curious as to the other male's odd appearance, let alone his eating habits. And why is his hair SO bushy?

Chapter 1.

Light Yagami, a tall and lean 19 year old, arched his shoulders sharply to pop his back. The male had just finished covering the surrounding four blocks with flyers advertising that he needed a roommate. The apartment was located in a rather decent residential area of Tokyo and within walking distance of a shopping center and even only a short bus ride to the red light district if that was your thing. He didn't think he would have to search too terribly long to find an occupant for the unneeded space in his flat.

Shrugging, the thin teenager pulled out his iPod and smiled slightly as he scrolled through the songs. Despite his prim and proper appearance, he had a heavy infatuation to music of the hardcore and techno genres. The band he was currently listening to had a fantastically heavy bass beat and quite poetic lyrics; they could have been considered his favorite of the moment. _Alesana. _He walked in step to the music and happily sang the lyrics under his breath. "_Do you remember me and our beautiful affair? Look in my eyes and honestly tell me our love is gone!_"

In no time at all, he found himself in front of his apartment building. It was a simple, stark white building with balconies wrapping around its frame that traveled several stories. Popping his shoulders again, he reached into his back pocket to turn off his music. When he looked up from the rectangular device, he noticed a man walking down the street. He was fairly well dressed and looked to be a business man. That isn't what caught Light's eye though. It was the thin female _neko_ trailing behind him. A sigh of sympathy left his lips at the sight. A few decades back, scientists had revealed that DNA mutations between cats and humans were possible, causing an uproar of demand in their production. Nekos, sub-humans with cat-esque features such as tails and ears; were popular among the rich and elite. As sad as it was, the government turned the other cheek when the nekos were being sold to rich people as maids, butlers, and even things that shouldn't have been allowed, such as sex slaves.

The thought disgusted the teenager; no matter if they had animal features, nekos were still human too. The thin female turned and looked at Light, a soft smile set on her face. At least this one seemed to be treated fairly well. He broke the thought off for a later date as he walked into his building and into the elevator. Pushing the button leading to the third floor, he let his back rest against the smooth, cold, metal of the wall. Silence didn't last long in the elevator as his phone had erupted with another song by Alesana.

"_Close your eyes and let your mind escape into a world of dreams. I won't wake yo-_" Shawn Milke's voice was interrupted as he answered the phone, disregarding the number appearing on the screen. Maybe it was someone interested in the apartment?

"Hello? This is Light Yagami, who am I speaking to?" His tone was very proper and polite.

A heavy sigh could be heard on the other line and it made Light furrow his brow. He really hoped this wasn't a prank call. Knowingly posting his personal number around Tokyo, he knew he would get quite a few of these calls.

The other line suddenly shifted and a rather flat voice started to speak. "Mr. Yagami, you said you have a room for rent on your flyer?"

Light raised an eyebrow, though knowing that no one would see him. The elevator signaled his arrival to his floor and he stepped off, maneuvering his phone to his shoulder so that he could get his key. "Yes, sir, I am. If you are interested, what is your name?"

Opening his apartment door, a rush of familiar smells hit Light's senses and it made him sigh contently. He always lit a vanilla crème candle before leaving the apartment just so that it would smell like this upon his return.

"Ryuuzaki. My name is Ryuuzaki Matsuyama [i][a/n: The manga nor anime gives a last name for this alias of L's, so I'm using the live action actor's last name.] [/i], and I would like to obtain this space. Shall we meet for coffee to confirm everything?" The man's voice on the other line was so dull and blunt. It made a nervous shiver run down Light's spine, but he wouldn't let that show.

"Sure, there is a café across the street from the apartment; I can be there in 10 minutes. What about you?" Light was trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"I just passed the café a few minutes ago, I can be there soon." The voice sounded so… dead.

"Alright then, for it to be easier to identify you, please wait out front of the coffee shop?" Light suggested calming, feeling slightly awkward.

"As you wish." The phone disconnected.

Light stepped out of the elevator to his apartment building for a second time in the last 30 minutes and moved out onto the street. It took possibly 2 or 3 minutes to get to the other side of the street using the cross walk and he smiled softly as he saw the café getting closer. The teenager's brow furrowed as he saw that several people were standing around the entrance of the shoppe. This was going to make for even more of an awkward first meeting.

Passing by a few people, Light felt a delicate grip on his arm. That same monotonous voice from the phone call called his name. "Light Yagami?"

The teenager turned around, his eyes locking with the large, round black, panda-esque eyes of his caller. Light audibly swallowed.


	2. Scary Kids Scaring Kids

**Oh my god. :3 You guys are awesome. I honestly didn't expect this to get as many views as it did. Or for it to be on anyone's alerts. And thank you so much for the reviews. That makes me so happy. :D I donated blood today and passed out for 8 hours, this was supposed to be out earlier today. But I digress. :3 I hope you guys like it. Oh, and since there is no actual scenes of Light and L going at it like rabbits while chained together, I don't own death note.**

The ebony haired male holding Light's arm tilted his head, looking to the teenager for confirmation. Light nodded and casually tried to shake the man's, who he presumed to be Ryuuzaki, grip from his arm. In honesty, the teenager hadn't known what to expect from this meeting, but the male standing in front of him threw all expectations out of the window.

The slouched posture of the presumably tall male made Light fractionally frown. His mother and father had always told him that bad posture lead to bad personalities. The silence between the two was astonishingly not as awkward as it must have seemed to outsiders. Light glanced over Ryuuzaki's appearance, taking in the dark and very loose fitting jeans along with the somewhat grungy looking long sleeve white shirt. The shirt looked to be a simple crew cut, but it was so baggy that the male's rather skinny collarbone was showing quite predominantly. Aside from the clothes, Light let his eyes trail up to the male's face. His large dark eyes contrasted with his opaque skin so deeply that the man could have passed for a ghost and his hair was sticking up in every direction, seemingly lifting up near two inches off of his head. On top of it all, the male was near sickly skinny. He had very little broadness to his shoulders despite his height and the feminine curve of his sides was still noticeable through his overlarge shirt.

"Has Light finished mentally judging my appearance?" The monotone voice is what snapped Light out of his trance-like stare. Ryuuzaki had a slightly raised smirk on his lips and for some reason it lit a fire inside of Light.

Feeling the need to defend him; Light started to speak. "Ryuuzaki? I wasn't judging your appearance; though your posture is terrible. It's bad for your health. I was simply trying to see if your appearance matched your voice. Which shockingly, it does." Light's cheeks were dusted with a light blush.

Ryuuzaki hummed, probably just showing that he had paid attention. "As you wish Light,"

Light's right eye twitched just slightly at how easily Ryuuzaki has just brushed him off. The teenager bit the inside of his cheek and pondered just how well this was going to go. If Ryuuzaki was able to get this annoyance reaction out of Light with four words, how would living with him be? Ryuuzaki tilted his head again and smiled very faintly. It made him seem somewhat eerie like the Cheshire cat.

"Shall we partake in coffee and sweets?"

With that statement, Ryuuzaki walked into the coffee shop, not even taking the time to glance back to confirm Light following him. Light bit his lip and sighed softly. This was going to be an interesting time, whether he decided to let Ryuuzaki live with him or not.

The small coffee shop was very personal and cozy. It had the feel of a European café. The two males seated themselves in a far back corner. Light was glad to see that he and the male had something in common; they liked their privacy.

The pair sat idly as a waitress came to take their order. Light's was very precise. "I'll have a normal black coffee with one cream cup and two sugar cubes."

The waitress nodded as she scribbled his order on her notepad before turning to Ryuuzaki. "And for you, sir…?"

Light looked at Ryuuzaki incrediously. How in the hell did he manage to kick off his shoes and bring his knees to his chest in the short time it took for Light to give his order? And as a better question, why? The waitress looked like she wanted to chastise the midnight haired male but thought ill of it. Some people, you just don't tell what to do.

Ryuuzaki cleared his throat softly. "I'll have a double chocolate mocha frap with extra whipped crème and 4 sugar cubes along with two strawberry muffins and a cheesecake drizzled in caramel, chocolate, and strawberry."

It took a lot for Light to repress a disgusted face as the other male listed enough sweets to go into a diabetic coma. The waitress surveyed the list she wrote down for a second, wondering if the male was trolling her or not before deciding that he would have to pay for it anyway and walked off.

Ryuuzaki squared his shoulders softly before resting his hands on his knees. "So, Light," He started with a soft but still monotone voice. "I need a place to stay. And I would very much so like to not be completely alone."

Light nodded, unsure if he should respond to that or not.

Ryuuzaki twiddled his toes slightly. "I have enough that I can give you right now to pay rent completely for 6 months. That is including food, utilities, and boarding. I only have one request."

Light furrowed his brow. What the hell was this man getting at? Did he just say that he could pay all of the rent for half of a year, right now? "And that request would be…?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Light with that same innocent tilt to his face. "I want Light to be my friend."

**Welp. That's chapter two. :3 And, if you haven't noticed by now, all the the chapter titles will be band names that kind of go with the chapter. I highly suggest looking up all of the bands I post, because all of them are great to me. Anyway, 3 Happy shipping.**


	3. Of Mice & Men

**o.o You guys are fantastic. :3 It makes be happy to almost break 200 views on just two chapters. That is insane for me. I never get that kind of traffic on other sites I go to. I can't wait to write more for you guys. :D**

**In the meantime~~**

Light felt his right eye twitch again. What as this man getting at? He wanted to be his…_friend_? Light looked at Ryuuzaki incredulously and jumped slightly when the waitress sat his coffee in in front of him. The teenager gripped the warm mug and peered at the midnight haired male across from him.

"Does Light not want to be my friend?" Ryuuzaki's expression shifted to one that seemed somewhat sad and downcast. Light didn't like that look for the man. Even he couldn't explain why.

When the words registered with Light, heat rose in his chest. Something didn't feel right about this at all. Did this man want to be Light's sugar daddy? "What does being _friends_ with you in tale? I refuse to be some sex object for you."

Light almost couldn't believe it, but Ryuuzaki's eyes widened; in shock, maybe? "What? Why would I want Light for sex? Friends don't have sex with friends," The black haired male pressed his thumb to his lip, nipping at the tip slightly.

It was Light's turn to seem shocked. "Then what do your definition of _friends_ do together then if they don't have sex, Ryuuzaki?"

The waitress gasped softly as she accidently overheard the conversation when delivering Ryuuzaki's sweets. The male crouching in his seat paid no attention to the female in the slightest and looked at Light. "They give each other company to battle loneliness and partake in conversation." His voice was still as monotone as ever.

Light couldn't believe what he was hearing… This man wanted to live with Light, giving him 6 months advance rent, and all he wanted in return was **conversation**? Something didn't seem right. But when was he ever going to find a better deal?

"You have to understand, I'm a little…skeptical… about this, Mr. Ryuuzaki." Light sat his mug of warm caffeine down and leaned against the plush backing of the booth.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Ryuuzaki waved him off, fork in hand as he was about to stab into a piece of cheesecake. "I am just wanting to give Light a roommate and myself a friend though; _nothing more._"

For some reason, Light wanted to believe him. This odd man… he definitely did have a very… lonely vibe to him, no matter how eccentric. The chestnut haired male looked at the panda across from him and sighed. What was he going to do? Did Ryuuzaki have anywhere else to stay? How did he acquire that much money? Light found himself wanting to mimic Ryuuzaki and press his fingers to his mouth as he thought but decided against it and just took a long drag from his coffee cup.

After watching Ryuuzaki devour his fourth slice of cheesecake, Light straightened up, his shoulders squaring. Normally, he wouldn't even remotely consider this, none of the ends met… all of the questions left unanswered… Ryuuzaki had this air around him though; it screamed that he wasn't dangerous in the slightest, that he might shed a tear if he accidently swatted a fly or mosquito.

"Would you like to see the apartment, to see if you are interested?" Light stood up and popped his shoulders softly.

Ryuuzaki nodded and grabbed the two strawberry muffins he had requested. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Ryuuzaki extended his arm, offering one of the muffins to Light. "I have been told that friends share food on some occasions, yes?"

Light shrugged softly and took the muffin. It was still warm against his fingertips. He smiled and gave his thanks to the still crouching male. Yet again, the male perplexed him. The way the ebony haired male said that made him sound like he had never had a friend before… everyone has had a friend, even for a brief moment of time... Light decided not to dwell on it. It wasn't any of his business.

Light, after taking a small bite out of the muffin, extended his other hand to Ryuuzaki. The other looked down at his hand and then back to Light, seemingly unsure of what to do. This made Light sigh once again. This panda-eyed male seemed to be very reclusive. "I'm just trying to help you down."

Ryuuzaki nodded softly but stood up on his own with very surprising grace. "Thank you, Light, but I can do it." A soft hint of a smile was playing on those pale lips.

Light nodded without saying anything and moved to the front to pay for his coffee. Ryuuzaki tapped his shoulder. "There is no need for you to pay for your coffee, Light Yagami. I paid for everything before you got here."

Light's eyes locked on Ryuuzaki's and he tried to read his expression to see if he was being serious or not. There wasn't a hint of a lie on the male's face in the slightest so he just smiled softly. "Thank you, then Mr. Ryuuzaki."

The two males had made their way up to the apartment as they had nothing else to do in the coffee shop. Somehow, Light felt comfortable around the eccentric male. Despite his appearance, he was surprisingly mannerly when he spoke in a soft tone and even held the elevator for a young female holding grocery bags. Light couldn't help but feeling like he was missing something though. No one could be that…alright. The male had to have some form of flaw outside of his odd appearance. The teenager almost wanted to let him stay just so he could break Ryuuzaki down and discover his secrets…

**This site's posting system confuses me just slightly. :S Please drop a review if you enjoy the story. What little quirks would you like to see added in? Any random ideas for them to do? :3 I'm always open for suggestions on how to make the story better. **


	4. The Used

**o.o 450+ views. 450+ fucking views. My mind is blown. I love you guys so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

Light smiled softly as he watched this strange man, Ryuuzaki Matsuya, look around the apartment he had for rent. The man's wide dark encircled eyes trailed over every last detail. The teenager leaned against the door frame that lead to the kitchen and continued to munch on his strawberry muffin. He just wanted to let Ryuuzaki decide for himself if it was worth spending money on.

In all honesty, Light felt beyond uncomfortable with the male spending that much money for a place to live. And again, Light didn't know a damn thing about the man other than he had extremely terrible posture and a sweet tooth that could make any child swear off sugar. How old was Ryuuzaki? Did he have a job? Was Ryuuzaki even his real name? Light's head swam with all of the possibilities.

The brown haired male studied the way the other acted and appeared. Just from this, he could tell that the male had terrible balance and horrible posture though he was painstakingly curious about everything despite his awkward exterior. Ryuuzaki seemed incredibly intelligent, disregarding his choice of fashion. But aren't all geniuses a little mad underneath it all?

Ryuuzaki stopped inspecting the bookshelf and turned to Light; a soft smile on his face. The well-dressed male's jaw dropped just slightly. There was something about the smile that seemed like it didn't surface very often, no matter how much it softened its owner's features and made him look so…delicate. Ryuuzaki cleared his throat and Light tried his best to pay attention to the male. "Y-you have an entire shelf dedicated books like Catch-22 and Of Mice & Men and turn around and have all of Plato and Aristotle's works… You are an intelligent being, Light Yagami."

Light felt color seep onto his cheeks at that. It had been a long time since someone had complimented him on his book collection and actually understood its importance. He accepted the compliment and thanked the man before sitting at his rather plain and basic oak kitchen table. Ryuuzaki followed suit, somehow managing to hoist himself up into his crouch from the café in the small area of the chair's cushion. It was actually amusing.

Light couldn't help but ask. "Why do you sit like that?"

"It helps me keep my senses intact and makes my legs hurt less." The onyx haired male's answer was blunt but not cruel.

"Oh." Light scratched the back of his head, unsure really of how else to respond. "And, how old are you? I am only 19, myself; I wouldn't want to become a nuisance to you."

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light and fiddled with his toes. When the hell did he take his shoes off again? Light was bewildered at that fact and almost missed what the male had said.

"23. I will be 24 during the winter." Ryuuzaki's voice was deadpanned once again. It seemed like he absolutely hated to talk about himself.

Light smiled softly. "So you are older than me." Something about this man screamed delicate and fragile so Light couldn't exactly pin point how old he would be in his head. The teenager had assumed he was in fact older than Light, but he had thought up to only a year or so. None the less, Light was fine with the age gap.

Ryuuzaki looked at Light, "So does this mean that Light accepts my offer?"

Light nodded softly. "I think we have the potential to become great friends, Ryuuzaki." He extended his hand to shake Ryuuzaki's.

The elder male eyes were bright and his lips curved up into an even wider smile than when he was by the bookshelf. It seemed breathtaking in its rarity. Something about the male just told Light that he didn't smile, no matter the size, for just any reason.

"I have found my first friend in Light," It seemed like Ryuuzaki was talking to himself more than the chestnut haired teen. All the same, it made Light feel good about the situation.

Light ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Ryuuzaki. "So about this rent idea, I don't require you to pay your share up front like that. There is no need for you to give me that much money, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki tilted his head, the big black eyes of his faltering. "What does Light mean? He needs my money to be able to make rent."

Light nodded softly. "Yes, I only need it for this month. You don't have to pay so much money at the beginning; only once a month." How did this man not know how stuff like this worked?

Ryuuzaki pressed his thumb to his lip in thought. "But with my money, Light doesn't have to worry about money at all."

That statement made Light tilt his head like a confused puppy. "Wait, what? I'm still paying my share of the rent."

Ryuuzaki shook his head. "No, I insist that I pay it in full. Light is a student and needs to focus on his studies." Reaching into his pocket, Ryuuzaki delicately pulled out a roll of bills. Light's jaw dropped for a second time.

"How did you acquire so much money?" Light's curiosity could not go unmet.

A sad expression crossed over Ryuuzaki's face before he snapped back into an expressionless state. "I come from a long line of wealth. Light should not worry about me financially."

Light sighed softly and looked around, trying to find a way out of taking Ryuuzaki's money. The older male's eyes bore into his own, making Light shudder just slightly. "I-I guess I should accept th-then. Welcome home, Ryuuzaki."

**I'm so sorry that this story is moving slowly. This is where it will start to pick up; I just had to get this out of the way first. Thank you guys SO much for reading and just following the story. :3 Leaving a review would seriously make my day. Tell me what you like and what I could work on. Or any plot ideas you want to see? **


	5. Eighteen Visions

**I'm going to try my best to start pre-writing my chapters. Wish me luck. ._. And, I already have another idea for a different story, still involving Light/L. [Definitely my favorite OTP at the moment. xD] By the way; you guys are awesome. *o* I've never gotten so many favorites or anything like that before.**

Light awoke the next morning, feeling somewhat confused. Had he really opened his home to a complete and utter stranger for six times the normal rent? He swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his temple. The teenager actually felt a little drained. He and Ryuuzaki had stayed up into the late hours of the morning talking and playing chess. Light had won, but it kind of seemed like Ryuuzaki was holding back.

Light shrugged on a pair of draw string sleeping pants and simple white t-shirt before walking out into the living room. He looked around, almost expecting everything to be changed or something missing. Not that he expected that of Ryuuzaki, but he was just generally on edge when he first woke up. The teenager arched his shoulders, almost purring after feeling the satisfying 'pop'.

Walking into the kitchen, the auburn haired male flicked on the light switch. A soft glow illuminated the newly bought sterling silver appliances. Light had been lucky enough to get the apartment right after it had been renovated; he padded softly toward refrigerator and thought of what to fix. Would Ryuuzaki like to eat with him?

Shutting the icebox, Light made his way to Ryuuzaki's new room. Would the elder male even be up right now? Light's wall clock read that it was only 8:43 in the morning. He knocked on the door before opening it slowly. Honestly; Light expected the 23 year old to still be asleep.

"Good Morni-" There was a loud thump and a crash. Light felt himself being pushed out of the room and the door shut in his face. Light blinked, feeling thoroughly confused.

Light knocked on the door again, this time not trying to open it. "R-ryuuzaki? Are you alright?"

There was a shuffling and then the elder male called out. "Y-yes, sorry Light. I-I was… I wasn't decent."

Light blushed softly, a little shocked. He himself always wore pajamas to bed; he hadn't thought of the older wearing less. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "S-so… uhm…want breakfast?"

Before Light could say anything else, the door opened. Ryuuzaki appeared, his head peaking outside of the crack in the door. "I apologize, Light. I did not mean to scare you. I… just didn't think you would want to see me…like that."

Light nodded softly, still dazed. He took in Ryuuzaki's appearance. The older male was dressed in a crisp white long sleeve shirt, a lot like the one he wore the day before, along with dark cast baggy jeans. In retrospect, he looked the exact same as he did the day prior, other than the fact of having a white beanie covering most of his midnight black hair. It contrasted near perfectly with his onyx eyes and his alabaster skin. Light raised an eyebrow at the elder male in wonder. "When did you get your clothes here…?"

Ryuuzaki pressed his thumb to his bottom lip; it gave him the appearance of a chided child. "I took the liberty of having my things brought here… I do hope that Light does not mind…"

The younger male looked at Ryuuzaki's face and fought the urge to exclaim "aww". He smiled softly and touched Ryuuzaki's shoulder. "Oh it doesn't bother me, Ryuuzaki. This is your apartment, now too. In honesty, it's really _only_ your apartment. You are the one insisting on paying the full rent." The chocolate haired male took a mental note to try and find a way around Ryuuzaki paying for the full rent.

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light, his eyes having a happier shine to them. Light was honestly mystified in how he was able to read such deep pools of black.

"Ah, well, shall we go out for food?" Ryuuzaki moved his thumb from his mouth while he spoke but quickly replaced in when done.

Light nodded softly. "We can go out, yes. Or would you rather to stay in and make something together?"

Ryuuzaki looked at the teenager in awe. "You know how to cook?"

Light chuckled at that. "Yes, a little. Just basic stuff really,"

Ryuuzaki's eyes shined in an odd manner, much like he was about to exclaim something, but quickly dropped it. He just nodded softly and walked towards the kitchen. "Then, that is up to you, Light Yagami."

Light walked behind the slouched male, trying not to overly examine his clothing or his posture. It was rude to stare, right? The male's hips swished oddly when he walked and Light couldn't help but stare. It wasn't like he for the elder male attractive… In honesty, he wasn't his type.

Light had no qualms about sexuality. He didn't need to be labeled as 'straight' or 'gay' or even 'bisexual'. He just worked simply on attraction; if he felt attracted to the other person, on any level, that was enough for him. Though, he was not cheap or easy in the slightest. He remained alone for quite some time because of this fact.

When reaching the kitchen, Ryuuzaki climbed into one of the dining chairs. Light couldn't help but wonder if that ever hurt his back or feet…

"So what would you like to make, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked nonchalantly.

The ebony haired male turned to Light with a somewhat scared expression. "I don't know how to cook."

That shocked Light. What almost 24 year old didn't know how to cook even the basics? "Really? Why Not?"

Ryuuzaki shook his head, his hair sticking slightly to the beanie he was wearing. "I never had a need to. My ow-…my butler always insisted on making my meals for me. Or we went out…"

Light nodded softly, trying to not focus on the slip of tongue Ryuuzaki had had. Was he about to say owner?

**Okay :D So this is chapter 5. I don't know if the next chapter will be out as quickly, simply because, like I said, I want to be able to write a few chapters up and keep them for when I don't have the ability to write so much. That's not bad is it? Reviews and comments and everything are absolutely wonderful!**


	6. Blessthefall

**Le gasp. I updated. You have NO idea how the last couple of days have treated me. I just moved back to my home town from across the country. (From Los Angeles to Kentucky ;n;) So I've been busy. And for that, I'm sorry. I didn't manage to do any prewriting at all. But, I think I'll be able to keep updates somewhat regular. Not every day like they once were, but close c: Thank you for reading!**

The two males sat at the dining room table and ate a very simple meal of toast with sunny side up eggs (Light had always been a fan of American and European breakfast foods.) Ryuuzaki didn't look too happy with the meal but ate quietly. Once finished, the older male stood up, his back squaring. There was an audible, and slightly painful, "pop" and then he returned to his usual slouched posture. Light hadn't realized that he had been staring at the male until Ryuuzaki had tilted his head as if asking "What?"

Light felt slightly flustered, making himself feel all the more awkward about the situation. Why was the older male so fascinating? Light scanned over his frame, was it how fragile he looked? How incredibly thin he was, or how his attire practically swallowed him whole? Light just couldn't fathom what it really was. But he had to admit, Ryuuzaki's hair looked magnificent under that hat.

The brown haired male stood up and shook his head. "I have the day off from school today. Do you know the area well? I could show you around?" Light offered with a smile.

Ryuuzaki arched his brow up and it gave his tired looking face a sense of childishness. "I would like that a lot, Light Yagami. I only know of the coffee shop and bakery in this district, you see."

Somehow, that didn't shock Light. He was aware of the elder's sweet tooth from their meeting yesterday and how Ryuuzaki had struggled to politely finish the non-sweetened breakfast he had made. Light took the finishing bite of his toast before putting his and Ryuuzaki's dishes in the sink.

"Then, how about I show you around a little? Maybe catch a movie and food later? My treat. You know, as a 'I'm glad we're roommates' kind of thing." Light scratched the back of his head and smiled impishly. Why did the thought of spending his day off leisurely strolling through the city with this bad postured man make Light happy?

Chewing on the pad of his thumb, Ryuuzaki looked up at Light, presumably seeing if it was simply a common gesture of kindness or act of boredom rather than a genuine offer. Now chewing on the boney flesh between his teeth, the onyx haired male nodded in agreement.

The younger told Ryuuzaki that he was going to get ready and that he should do the same. Once Light was alone in his bedroom, he sighed almost loudly and sat on his bed. His thoughts on Mr. Ryuuzaki Matsuyama were all over the place. He didn't really even know where to begin. First he thought Ryuuzaki's stare was near creepy and his posture absolutely atrocious. Not to mention, but it doesn't even look like he brushes his hair! But now, in less than 24 hours, he opened his home to the older man, and willingly wants to spend the day with him? Light Yagami's face tinted a light pink hue as he remembered calling the other male attractive in a beanie. Seriously, Ryuuzaki wasn't his type in the slightest... What was going on?

Walking over to his closet, Light pulled out a pair of form fit grey wash jeans and a forest green v-neck shirt. For some reason, he really liked V-necks, or at least, from this brand. They had really soft material and it felt great against his skin. After checking the weather on his phone, Light grabbed a zip-up hoodie and tossed it on. He checked his hair in the mirror and deemed it worthy to be seen outside of his home.

When Light stepped outside of his room, he almost gasped in shock. Ryuuzaki was sitting in his typical crouch on the floor, playing with his toes. He looked like he hadn't gotten ready in the slightest other than removing his hat. Had his hair always been so thick?

"Hello, Light." the midnight haired male gave Light a very faint smile and looked back down at his feet.

Light wanted to glare at the other male but couldn't muster it for the life of him. Ryuuzaki actually looked...dare he think it, adorable. He looked like a little kid, curled up in the floor like that. Light coughed behind his hand slightly to clear his own thoughts and then smiled nicely. "Hi, Ryuuzaki; Ready to go?"

Ryuuzaki looked up at Light with a gleam in his eye. He actually looked kind of excited. "Yes. I'm ready." despite how monotone he was, Ryuuzaki was definitely happy.

Light chuckled and reached out to uncharacteristically ruffle the elder male's hair. Despite being older, Ryuuzaki just Ifelt/I younger. Right before Light was about to touch Ryuuzaki's hair, the elder male jumped back as if he had been struck.

"What's wrong?" Light blinked, slightly confused. Why was the elder male so adverse to him today? "P-please don't touch my hair." the lithe male almost sounded scared and like he was pleading.

"What? Why not?" Light arched an eyebrow. He got a cold feeling in his stomach. He definitely didn't like the tone Ryuuzaki had at all. Why did he sound so frightened?

"J-just... It's j-just...I-I haven't showered and it's g-greasy..." Ryuuzaki started to chew on his bottom lip, now standing up.

Light didn't like that answer. Ryuuzaki was hiding something. He stepped toward Ryuuzaki and slipped his hands into his pockets to show that he wasn't going to touch him anymore. The thinner male visibly relaxed at that. "Ryuuzaki...tell me the truth and I'll drop it completely."

Light was calm and collected, sounding almost like a police officer or business man. He never let his gaze break from the older male's body. He searched his body language for any form of sign.

"I have told you the truth, Light Yagami." Ryuuzaki glanced into Light's eyes. His entire demeanor was screaming for help and for the broader of the two to drop the subject. Light just couldn't though. For a man to flinch away that badly at a simple touch, something had to be wrong!

"You're not telling the complete truth then... I want to know everything." Light honestly didn't even know why he was getting so worked up and defensive. Typically, he wouldn't care in the slightest about something like this... But that fragile look on Ryuuzaki's face made Light want to protect him or at least hold him and he couldn't without knowing the truth!

Ryuuzaki looked at Light and wanted to run. He no longer wanted to live here. Light looked like he would pounce on him at any moment. But... Maybe... Just maybe, this time it would be different? Could he trust Light Yagami?

"You're right... I'm not... But., I want to." The older male's voice shook as he spoke.

Light crossed his arms loosely over his chest. Their day drip had been completely discarded to the back of his mind. He nodded, showing that he understood the other male.

"I-I'll show you..." Ryuuzaki whispered.

**Yay c: The plot is slowly forming. Reviews and constructive criticism is definitely welcome3 I'll never put up a review minimum on chapters because I don't think that is fair at all, but I HIGHLY appreciate reviews and adore reading them. C:**


	7. Dance Gavin Dance

**I don't know what has possessed me to start wearing dresses, strapless summer dresses at that, but that is a random thing going on in my life now. Yeah, kind of pointless to the update but mehh. Happy reading. C:**

Light tightened the hold he had on his arms across his chest. His mind was racing at the thought of Ryuuzaki withholding information from him. He had graciously let the man into his home and now, not even twenty four hours later, he was saying that he decided to keep something from the chestnut haired teenager? Unacceptable.

The 19 year old looked at the near shaking older male and felt a prickle of guilt. Was it really his place to _demand_ that Ryuuzaki give up all of his secrets? He bit his lip, about to apologize. Before he could though, Ryuuzaki plopped down in the floor. This action made Light's eyebrow arch in confusion. He tilted his head and glanced at the soon to be 24 year old.

Light cleared his throat, deciding to be the bigger man. "Ryuuzaki, if this _secret_," He couldn't help that the word tasted dirty on his lips, "is that petrifying to you, I don't want to know. I just met you, but I don't like seeing you so upset. Please, get up, and let's go to the movies. It might cheer you up."

Light offered his hand to the now visibly shuddering older male. Ryuuzaki took his hand and Light couldn't deny the electric shock he felt as the lithe one gained his balance. What the hell was that? He looked down into the dark hue of the male's eyes and swallowed harshly.

"N-no, I need to tell y-you if I'm going to continue staying h-here…" Ryuuzaki pressed his right thumb to his plush bottom lip as a nervous habit. He looked up at Light to see his reaction.

Light nodded. "Sure, don't force yourself though…" His voice was definitely more gentle than it had been in the last five minutes.

Ryuuzaki took a step back from the male and continued to worry his thumb with his teeth. "I-I…" he blushed softly and reached into his hair, removing a few clips from each side of his head. He blushed when he noticed Light's eyes trailing every movement he made. Light noticed the soft sigh of relief leave the older male's lips. When he looked at Ryuuzaki, nothing looked out of place or different… until his eyes traveled to the black terrain of hair…

Two rather large, furry, inexplicably _real_ ears, kitten ears to be exact, were perched on the sides of his head in a somewhat drooped manner. Ryuuzaki's eyes were looking everywhere except for at Light and it made Light feel incredibly bad for the other male. He reached out again, noticing Ryuuzaki's flinch, and petted the ears. Dear god, the fur was the softest thing he had ever in his life felt between his fingertips.

Regaining composure, Light cleared his throat. He was honestly unsure of how to even approach this. He chewed at his bottom lip and a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "You lied about your age. You're not 24 at all, are you?"

Ryuuzaki rubbed his arm, seemingly incredibly interested by the carpet between his toes. "N-no… I'm not… a-and I'm a cat… so you know… meow."

Light couldn't help but laugh at that. Despite everything, Ryuuzaki was still adorable. As soon as the words "I'm a cat" sunk in, other things Ryuuzaki had said started to make more sense. For instance, why he sat that way… was it because he had a tail and the jeans made it feel uncomfortable to sit and lay on it? And… had he really almost said "owner" earlier?

Light grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand again, ignoring the electric shock this time, and guided him to the couch and prompted him to sit. Light watched to male get comfortable in his usual crouch and Light chose to sit cross-legged. He looked at Ryuuzaki and wasn't even sure if that was his real name anymore…

"Tell me everything. If it is too painful, you don't have to go into detail, but I want the basics." Light was irritated that he had been lied to, but other than that, he thought the _neko _had good reasoning to keep his-self hidden. But if Ryuuzaki was going to still live with him… he had a sort of right to know, didn't he?

Ryuuzaki played with his toes and to anyone not paying great attention, he seemed like he was completely shutting out everything; even Light. The amber eyed teen could see it, though. He could see the black furred neko's mind whirling… trying to decide if he wanted to tell the truth or if he wanted to make up a conceivable lie, no doubt. Ryuuzaki looked up at the younger(?) male and blinked solemnly. Light couldn't swear to it, but he could see a shimmer in Ryuuzaki's eyes. Where they tears?

The leaner male of the two shuffled his feet and moved toward the male on his right. Ryuuzaki liked to face people when he spoke. "Where do I begin? I didn't expect to tell you all of this so soon… I wanted to stay with you and see if I could trust you with everything first…but you seemed to take my…ahh…ears rather well and you have been so nice to me… I _**want**_ to trust you."

A warm feeling of pride spread through Light's chest and he smiled, feeling like he wanted to just hold the little neko. "Thank you for that, Ryuu-"

The kitten shushed him. "My name is L. L Lawliet. I didn't mean to deceive you… but it was necessary. You may still call me Ryuuzaki or any other name you wish, but my given name is L." He took a deep breath as he started to tell his full story. Light rubbed his arm in a sort of protective way. Seeing that the eccentric male was a neko somehow made Light's heart melt.

"I am only 17 years old but I tend to use my intellect to make it seem like I am older. I am a half British half Japanese male bred with a pure bred British Shorthair cat. My tail and fur are both black, probably because of my heavily hued and naturally black hair. I am…currently unowned, my old owner Quillish Watari told me that he was physically unable to take care of me anymore due to stress from work and he felt that it was unfair to me. The man told me that he would still support me financially but wanted me to live on my own or with a trusted roommate and he would insure that we would be fine… but he wants me to have a…full life. New experiences, you know?"

Light wasn't sure if the now younger male beside him had taken a single breath in that entire speech. He looked at _L_ and tried to muster up the ability to stay irritated at him. He had _lied_ but it seems like the poor thing had been uprooted from the only home he'd known and told to experience the world. Light found it hard to be on his own even when he had willingly left… L was all on his own and he didn't have a choice.

Light patted L's head softly. Damn those ears were soft. "Come on then, _Lawliet_. Let's go to that movie. You need a good laugh. Or maybe I do. Let's go." He smiled.

L looked up at Light and smiled softly. Light had the chance to see that boy smile a real smile three times in the last day and it still seemed so foreign on the kitten's face. Though, it was still breathtaking. "Okay."

**:D yay. There is the update. I'm trying to get them out faster now. And yes, yes, it was pretty obvious our little L was neko. :P But don't worry, I have a larger plot in mind. I just needed to get the obvious out of the way. Please review? It would make my day. :D**


	8. Escape the Fate

**Woo! My internet is out right now so I'm writing another update. :DD But of course, the internet will be back when I post this, so I guess that is a bit unimportant. ._. Anyway, xD yay for prewriting!**

L looked around the apartment in awe. Light had told him that he needed to grab a hoodie or something for L because he claimed his long sleeve shirt just wasn't enough. The kitten ran his fingers over his god forsaken ears and couldn't help the small trickle of a smile on his lips. Light had been completely okay with him being a neko…he hadn't even thought twice! He leaned back on the couch and sighed.

Why had the in all actuality _older_ male been so accepting of L's ears? Wouldn't that have shocked just about anyone into near submission for a good few minutes? Light had taken it completely in stride, almost if he had preferred L to be a neko. L wasn't too sure if he liked that or not. He didn't want to be owned by anyone other than Father Watari… He had been his master all of his life. And a good master at that…L shuddered and sighed, unsure if he should tell Light the rest of the story or not.

The kitten stood up and felt his back pop. He noticed his ears in a mirror on the wall and bit his lip. He hated his ears so much. They made him feel weird and ugly. Like… a freak. He continued to worry his bottom lip as he waited for Light to come back. Should he pin his ears down again? Maybe a hat? L had never gone outside with his ears showing… He didn't want people staring at him awkwardly, or worse, with pity in their eyes.

The male sat back onto the couch, knees to his chin. Light threw a somewhat thin jacket beside of him and smiled. "Here, it's kind of chilly outside. I wouldn't want you to get could in that thin long sleeve."

L thumbed the material, looking up at Light. He bit his lip, "I-I… I want to go get my hat really quick."

Light arched his perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Why? You look fine."

L's left ear twitched and a realization washed over Light. The small kitten looked up at the taller male and kind of shied away. The chestnut haired male stepped forward, touching L's ear. A small smile crept onto his lips as he felt the kitten's ear twitch involuntarily against his skin.

"Ryuuzaki," Light's voice was low. It made the black furry ears perk against the teenager's hand. "I think your ears look fine. You look fine. If someone doesn't like that you are a neko, tell them to get fucked. It's not anything to be embarrassed about."

L worried his bottom lip again, not knowing how to answer that statement. No one had ever told him it was okay to go out like a neko. Father Watari had always made him cover his ears… "I-I… please let me go get my hat…" His eyes locked his toes, unable to look at the tall and lean male in front of him.

Light looked at L and sighed. "I'm not your master, L. You can do what you want, but I do think it's a shame to hide something so unique about yourself."

L looked up at Light and felt heat rising to his cheeks. Why was the amber eyed male being so… sweet? He licked his bottom lip, tasting iron from the bite marks, and turned quickly, going to his room for his white beanie. He didn't know why he was blushing or why he felt the need to scurry away so quickly. Was telling Light all of this a good idea? Should L have kept his mouth shut? He couldn't tell right now.

L grabbed the white beanie, fixing it on top of his head in the mirror beside of his door. He loved his hat, purely because it saved him from having to pin his ears back. Those little clips make the tips of his ears hurt most of the time. He left the room Light said he could have and shut the door behind him. Light looked kind of disappointed, but not distraught. If L were a puppy, he probably would have walked towards Light with his tail between his legs.

"Come one, Ryuuzaki," Light held a soft smile on his face. He was standing by the door leading to the outside, holding the coat that L would be borrowing.

The midnight haired teen walked up to Light, sliding the jacket over his shoulders. It was far too big for L, but it was understandable, seeing as it was the broader male's. The sleeves fell over his hands and only really exposed the tips of L's fingers and the jacket went passed his bum. He looked up at Light, seeing if it was okay to go out like this.

"L, I'm not your master. You don't need my approval." Light smiled pleasantly, showing he didn't care about the standard of owning a neko.

L nodded softly and walked beside of Light as they reached the elevator. They shared the trip down in silence, and before they stepped out, the kitten in disguise tugged on Light's sleeve.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light looked at L.

L just smiled softly and tugged at his hat slightly. "Thank you for not treating me differently. Light really is my friend."

**Okay; please don't kill me for the really short chapter. :c I just wanted to show you guys what L was thinking about everything. The next chapters are going to be longer, I promise. And a lot more is going to happen. Just please have faith. And, I seriously can't believe that this story has over 3000 views. My mind is blown. I love you guys, seriously. Please review?**


	9. Miss May I

**Hey guys! You can't even fathom the amount of love I have for all of you. The readers, the reviewers, just, gahh. So much love! I'm working on two stories now, this one, and a new one called **_**To Keep From Getting Burned**_**. It is a Death Note fic and Light/L as well. It would mean the world to me if you read it as well. It only has one chapter, but I'm going to start writing on it right after this one. But enough shameless self-promotion. This story doesn't have a designated plot yet, haha. It is open to suggestions, but I do have a good idea of what's going to happen. I just kind of have to set it up. Please stay with me through it. :3 And, I do realize that all of this has happened within a two day span in the story. It's meant to. Also, this chapter goes out to a good friend of mine, Natasha. Or L Panda. :D Wow, long ass Authors note. Happy reading.**

* * *

The walk was pleasant between the two teenagers. L's slouched posture had gotten a few stares but Light had quickly glared them away. None of those people had a right to judge L in the slightest, he was actually an incredibly sweet male with a dazzling smile. _But hadn't I done the very same thing upon meeting Ryuuzaki yesterday_? Light shook his head. No. He knew the error of his ways and was learning from them.

Light smiled at the secret kitten and chuckled near silently as he realized that the male had not paid him any attention in the slightest. L was intently paying attention to the bakery right beside him, where in the display window was a woman changing out the cookies and muffins. Light reached into his back pocket and felt for his wallet. He nudged the slender male and now openly laughed as L jumped in fright.

"Scaredy cat." Light mused, poking harmless fun at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened and the look of shock and underling amusement on his face was enough for even the passersby to stop and stare for a second before moving on. At that moment, Light decided that he would do anything he could to keep that look on L's face. It was beautiful.

_When did you start thinking he was beautiful, Light?_

_**I don't. Just, that was a great expression…**_

_You have some weird neko fetish, don't you? Sick bastard…_

_**What? I thought he was **__cute__** before I realized he had cat ears or a tail…**_

_So you admit to finding him attractive?_

_**Shut up.**_

_I'm non-physical voice created by your mind to help explain your emotions…I can't._

_**I'm crazy, aren't I…**_

_Yup._

Light shook his head, breaking what was quite possibly the most awkward conversation he had ever managed to have. And it was with himself… He smiled down at L who looked as if he was trying to read Light's mind by analyzing his facial features. The concentrated look befitted the neko quite well, in Light's opinion.

The taller of the two nudged L out of his trance and then turned to the bakery. "Want something? I could tell you weren't too fond of the food I made, Ryuuzaki."

Was there a slight flush of embarrassment on L's face? Light could tell that there was a shift, but he couldn't decide if it was the sun or his eyes playing tricks on him.

"I-it's not that your f-food was bad… I just… I prefer sweets. The raw energy that sugar has helps me concentrate…" L rubbed his left thumb against the base of his index finger in what seemed to be nervous habit when he couldn't have his finger pressed to his mouth.

Light waved him off. "No need to explain to me, Ryuu. That is your business. I was just offering sweets as a reprimand from the breakfast you didn't enjoy much."

L smiled softly, "Thank you, Light."

They walked into the bakery and the intense smell of warm bread and sugar assaulted their senses. L looked like he was in heaven and Light was kind of indifferent. He wasn't opposed to sweets, but he had a striking feeling that there was no way that he could compete with the other male's love for them. He leaned against the checkout counter and waited for the cashier or actual baker to come in and help them with their selections. He snagged a bite of sample cookie from the countertop and munched happily.

L zipped through the aisle and was running a mental list of everything that he had wanted. He looked up at the menu board above where Light was standing and squeaked happily. They had BOBA*! He rushed up to the counter with Light and near bounced on the balls of his feet. "They have boba Light!"

Light blinked rapidly, as if trying to understand the smaller male's excitement. There was boba everywhere here… They lived in Tokyo after all…

"Yeah? There is boba everywhere, Ryuuzaki." Light lifted himself from leaning on the counter.

L's eyes impossibly widened. "Really?" Something looked clouded in the male's deep midnight eyes. He gripped the jacket tighter to himself. "I-I… I didn't know that…"

Light felt floored by that. He didn't even know how to respond. "Really? Well, then let's get you some!" turned to see a tall woman walk into the room from the back. She was probably late twenties or early thirties with a petite frame and a nice face. Her long black hair was wrapped up in a bun and little bits of shorter hair fell from it. It would have somewhat appealing, had Light went for older women.

She smiled kindly at the pair and asked, "How may I help you?"

Light looked over at Ryuuzaki before answering for them. "We'll have one Honey milk tea with normal boba, but extra honey and three sugar packets. And whatever else he wants."

L tilted his head much like a legitimate baby kitten and looked at Light before answering. "I would like three cheese Danish, two glazed donuts, a set of donut holes, a cheese cake drizzled in chocolate, charmel, and strawberry, a pack of chocolate covered strawberries, and two big chocolate chip cookies."

He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and near called out in horror when he realized it wasn't there. He started frantically searching his baggy jeans and still came up empty. He couldn't even fathom where it would be! He always put his wallet in his pocket right after putting his jeans on!

Light snickered softly at the show, giving the worker sufficient money. He had noticed L's wallet on the floor before making breakfast and picked it up. He had put it in his room for safe keeping while finding L a sufficient hoodie to wear. He wanted to treat L to a day of fun in Tokyo and he had decided that this was going to be the only way to do it.

The midnight black kitten looked at Light with true apology written over his face. "I-I'm sorry, I lost my wallet."

Light chuckled, hugging the distraught teen once they left the shop with their purchase. L's boba had gone completely unnoticed. "Don't worry, L. It's on my dresser drawers, waiting for your valiant return to claim it. I just wanted to treat you out. And you would have argued otherwise. So enjoy your boba and let me take care of everything, alright?"

L blushed brightly, not even trying to hide it anymore. He couldn't deny how…great it felt to be held by Light, even if it was just for a brief moment. "O-Okay, Light. I-I… thank you."

Light wanted to reach out and pet the boy's ears again but refrained. "You're welcome. You look like you need to see a good time or two. Let's go to that movie I promised."

* * *

**That is a cute little bit of fluff for you guys. :3 It's at least longer than the last one! And, it actually gave away a good point to the plot. Anyone catch it? :3**

***Also, Boba (something I discovered and fell in LOVE with in Los Angeles,) is these tapioca balls that taste like gummybears that Asian communities sell in drinks. You normally get them in tea, but I got mine in an oreo frap and it's just delicious. C: I could drink/eat it every day. **

**SO, I'm going to end it there. Please review and check out **_**To Keep From Getting Burned**_** :3 Happy shipping!**


	10. Before Their Eyes

**Hello, hello my lovely readers. :3 How are you guys? I have some good news and bad news. xD One, I wrote a one shot for my friend's birthday called **_**Best Birthday Wishes**_** and I've laid the ground work to start my own manga. (Add my facebook for the details on that.) But, that being said, I really have to switch focus to my own manga/characters rather than fan fiction at the moment. I PROMISE I will still work on **_**To Keep From Getting Burned**_** and **_**Before Him, All Shall Scatter**_** but updates will be kind of slow, so please stay with me. I promise I will finish these stories. They have grown dear to my heart. :3**

* * *

Light looked over at Ryuuzaki, who was curled up in his typical sitting position and staring blankly at the television while sipping on his fourth Boba tea of the day. Light couldn't deny that the male had an incredibly small and fragile disposition when looked at like this. Why was it so...adorable though? He let his gaze fault to his own Boba drink.

_Why am I feeling attraction towards him? _Light's thoughts sounded lame, even to him.

L looked over to Light and tilted his head. One of his ears poked from under the hat that he had grown accustom to wearing outside as opposed to pinning his ears. He chewed on the inside of his cheek softly, feeling like he should say something. "Thank you for yesterday, Light."

A warm feeling spread over Light's chest and he smiled softly. "It was nothing, L. I just wanted to show you around a bit and treat you out. You've been incredibly nice to me."

L smiled softly, his right thumb pressed to his bottom lip. He stayed quiet and turned back to the tv. They were watching some odd show about a writer shadowing a detective and then writing about her.

* * *

L played with his toes and stole glances at Light. The neko's mind was racing and he didn't really know how to sort any of it out. He would be stupid to think Light wasn't attractive, but why did he want to be held by him? Why did he feel almost needy when he glanced at the brunet?

Light noticed L's glances but didn't want to startle the feline in calling him out. He did want to know what he was thinking, though. But, how?

Light cleared his throat and smiled faintly when he noticed L's shoulders tense slightly. He bit at the color of his lip and turned to the small neko beside him. This had been something the chestnut haired teen had been interested in since the revealing of L's ears.

"Can I see your tail? Why do you keep it tucked into your pants?"

Light couldn't help but think he could see a slight blush on L's cheeks. As if he needed a another reason to like the cat. He tried to push the kitten just a little bit. "I bet your tail is just as adorable as your ears, can I please see it?"

L bit at his lip softly and thought about it. What harm could it truly bring? Light was okay with his ears after all...

"O-okay," L stood up, his legs slightly shaky from sitting in such a position for so long. Generally he was used to it, but he did have days when his legs just didn't want to cooperate.

L's back and shoulders popped as he straightened his frame out before getting back into his horrible habit of bad posture. Without saying a word, the kitten padded his way to his room. The inky black haired male didn't have many clothes that showed off his tail, but he knew a few pair of pajama bottoms did. Master Watari had liked to see his ears and tail sometimes before bed.

L rummaged through a box of his clothes, finding a custom made pair of baggy pajama bottoms with a tail hole. This would have to be good enough. The jeans he was wearing were removed with a simple tug at the thigh and he stepped out of them before shrugging the slightly tighter sleeping bottoms on his thin frame.

L looked behind himself, petting his own tail. He couldn't truly understand why Light found fascination in such a thing as him. The obsidian eyed male locked onto the mirror and he bit his lip. He has always hated how he looked when fully exposed. His tail was always awkwardly long and the hair looked matted in places. Not to mention his ears, they made his head look awkwardly shaped and tiny when they were perked. Why would Light want to see him like this?

* * *

Light waited somewhat patiently as Ryuuzaki got ready. He hadn't really even planned on asking anything like that but it seemed to have worked. The red-amber eyed male couldn't help but wonder if the kitten's tail was as soft as his adorably large ears.

When the door opened, Light turned his head slowly; trying not to seem eager. L walked out, his hands crammed into his pockets and his ears near against his head. He looked almost...scared?

Light bit at the color of his lip and walked over to Ryuuzaki, his eyes drinking in the sight of the younger male. He didn't like the scared demeanor that L wore, but dammit, the male was beyond beautiful. He reached out to L and touched the underside of his chin, lifting it slightly.

"Why are you scared, L? I'm not going to hurt you." Light's voice was soft and smooth. He just couldn't understand what L had to be scared of.

The kitten looked up at the brunet, his eyes almost glistening. Light's eyes widened and instinct took over. He pulled L into his arms and just held him to his chest, petting his hair. The neko shook softly, unsure of what to do anymore. His mind was completely frazzled and he felt broken. So many emotions where running through his head and he just couldn't stop thinking that Light Yagami would shun him in some way.

Light tightened his grip on the younger male but pulled his face away enough to look at Ryuuzaki's quivering lips. It looked like he wanted to say something. Light opened his mouth but shuddered himself when he felt a slightly cold but so soft material brush against his fingers. He looked over L's shoulder and smiled softly when he realized it was the inky black kitten's tail. God, Light didn't know how one being could be so adorable.

The kitten was still shaking in Light's arms and the 19 year old didn't really know what to do. How did he get the smaller male to tell him what was bugging him? Light pet at L's back as gently as he could and mentally noted that the thinner male moved closer to Light, seemingly trying to steal his warmth.

In a leap of faith, Light picked up the midnight eared male and almost smiled as he wrapped his legs around Light in instinct. The almond haired boy sat down on the couch, the kitten nuzzled into his neck.

Light couldn't deny how perfectly their bodies seemed to fit, but he knew thoughts like that should be saved for later.

"L, please," he started, "tell me what is bothering you."

L pulled back from Light, seemingly just realizing what was happening. "Y-you...you w-want to see m-me like this."

That perplexed the teenager. He was the one upsetting L? He slowly reached up and petted L's large right ear. God, the fur was so velvety smooth. "R-Ryuuzaki, I was just c-curious about you... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

L's large black eyes locked with red-amber and what he said near shattered Light's heart. "S-so you weren't j-just ridiculing me? You didn't want to ma-make a mockery of how d-disgusting I look?"

Light shook his head, wiping away tears from L's cheeks. He had a feeling that L didn't know he was shedding them.

"No, not in the slightest…" Light leaned forward and took an incredible leap. He pressed his lips to L's forehead, wanting to drill his thoughts into the kitten's mind. "You are the most adorable kitten I've ever seen. I don't know who told you otherwise, but they are stupid." Light reached behind them and slowly petted Ryuuzaki's tail. It was bushier than he had expected, but that was incredibly okay.

L's cheeks dusted a gentle pink and he wiggled his tail slightly against Light's hand. He couldn't get over what Light had said; adorable! He was anything but. "I-I'm a f-freak of n-nature, Light... I-I'm a monster. I shouldn't e-exist."

Light's already broken heart turned into a fine powder as he heard L's faint whimper. He couldn't understand L's mindset. Why did he feel so lowly of himself? Light pulled the kitten closer, pressing his lips to L's flicking kitten ears. "L, you are beautiful... Who told you this nonsense? You deserve to be alive and breathe just as much as I do, or anyone else. Please," Light was pleading with the kitten. He didn't know how to get through to him. "I'll prove it to you." He whispered softly, biting his lip.

* * *

**That is the tenth chapter. :D Can I just say that I'm amazed that I've continued this story for so long? Maybe it's because I update so much. OR, it's all of my beautiful readers and reviewers. :3 Also, this is where I can truly say the plot starts to develop. And I know the emotions shift in this chapter a lot, but truly damaged people have a hard time differentiating between emotions and end up just being a complete mess. I'm just trying to convey that. Also, if you guys are interested in the manga I'm working on, add my facebook (It's on my bio). C: I love talking to people and I can show you sketches and such.**


	11. Framing Hanley

**Okay, this is chapter 11 of **_**Before Him, All Shall Scatter**_**. I ADORE all of the feedback and reads I'm getting on this story, seriously. It means so much. I've officially broken 6000+ reads on this. That blows my mind. **ヽ (；▽；) ノ**I am very sorry though, Light is kind of REALLY OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

Light looked down at the black haired neko and smiled softly. How had it come to this? He gently stroked the other male's silky hair, musingly softly to himself about how attractive it looked splayed across his own lap as L's cheek rested against his outer thigh. Slowly, his fingers crept up to Ryuuzaki's fully exposed and incredibly soft kitten ears. He thumbed gently at the base of them and he could have sworn that L was humming in enjoyment.

Had it really only been three days since he has met this strange individual? Light looked down at L and couldn't help but feel perplexed. In the course of three days, it felt like L had become the main fixture in his life. How had that even happened? Did he like it?

_Of course you do_, his mind quipped.

_**But should I? He is so…fragile. If I like it too much, I'm going to scare him away**_. The forefront of his mind tried it's best to be reasonable.

Light jumped from his thoughts as he felt something move against his thigh. He glanced down and almost held his breath as deep obsidian eyes locked with his own. He wasn't even truly sure how he and L had ended up in this position. He had been comforting the younger male and holding him close but then L had cried himself to sleep. Light hadn't wanted L to think he had abandoned him when he awoke, so they just stayed on the couch. How it ended up with the neko's face on his lap, Light truly didn't know.

"The movie's title screen has been playing for about fifteen minutes now. Is Light going to press play?" Ryuuzaki blinked several times, knocking Light out of his train of thought.

"O-oh, yeah." Light stuttered softly. He grabbed the remote that was resting on the arm of the couch and started the movie. The chestnut haired male didn't even really know what they were watching. He glanced at the screen, realizing that it was a Disney movie. Why did he even own a Disney movie?

"This is one of my favorites," Light could definitely hear the purr in L's voice.

The older of the teens couldn't help but chuckle at the pure irony. "The Aristocats…? Seriously?"

"The idea of falling in love, despite the sub-class, is incredibly appealing." L's voice was flat as usual, but Light could hear the sparkle of hope at the upturn of his tone. He couldn't help but assume that most people didn't truly play attention to the kitten when he spoke.

Light tilted his head and began to pet Ryuuzaki's ears again. "I guess you're right. It is incredibly adorable. I just didn't realize this was in my DVD collection. Usually I don't want movies like this. It must be one of my sister's."

L looked up at the nineteen year old and his left ear folded in slightly. "You have a sister? What is that like?"

Light scrunched up his nose as he thought about it. "I don't know, really. I mean, she has been in my life for 16 years. I don't really remember life without her. But I do know that I love her, and would never let anyone hurt her." Light's voice resounded with pride as he spoke of his little sister. He hadn't seen much of his family at all since the start of university, but he understood that that was just part of growing up.

L hummed in recognition, but didn't press the subject. He turned to look back at the screen. The little white kitten, Marie, was playing the piano with the orangeish-red kitten, Toulouse. Light watched for a second, mentally noting that L was following the red cat with his eyes. Toulouse must have been his favorite of the kittens. The red-amber eyed male couldn't help but feel a little weird for constantly observing the neko, but he just wanted to know the male more.

"Do you have any siblings? What were your parents like?" Light asked, keeping his voice soft. He could feel the thin kitten tense under his fingertips. Light was just not asking the right questions, it seemed.

"Light, I am a neko. I don't have siblings or parents or anything like that…" L started, lifting from the elder male's lap.

Light rubbed his thigh, it suddenly feeling awkwardly cold. "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…" He truly didn't know what to say.

L turned to face Light, completely forgetting about the movie. He sat knees to his chest, to Light's right, partially sinking into the plush sofa. His tail wrapped around his knees almost possessively. "What exactly does Light know about nekos, really?" L's ears flattened slightly as he pressed the pad of this left thumb to his plush bottom lip.

Light swallowed a little harshly, feeling like he was put on the spot. "Regrettably, not a lot, Ryuuzaki…" he scratched the back of his head, adjusting his position to where he was sitting cross-legged and facing the blank faced kitten.

"I do know that most nekos go to rich families, to be maids and butlers or adopted children to people who can't have kids…I think that I read that most are female," Light looked up, trying to scan his brain for more facts that he had collected about the cat creatures over the years.

L's eyes still had a very hollow look to them. He blinked slowly before speaking again. "Do you know how nekos are created?"

_Created? Shouldn't Ryuuzaki have said 'born'?_ Light thought rapidly, deciding to voice his thoughts. "Created?"

"_Created._" L hissed slightly, "Nekos are just infants of poverty stricken families sold to the neko clinics to please rich people. Nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't always such a monster Light. I wasn't always a freak of nature."

Light's eyes widened. He didn't remotely know how to answer that. "Y-your parents _sold_ you, Ryuuzaki?"

The brown haired male wanted to reach out and comfort L again, but he wasn't exactly sure how. No wonder L seemed so emotionally scarred. That would be natural to anyone. Biting his lip, Light's eyes traced over the curves in L's furry, and rather large ears. "I-I'm sorry, L." He whispered softly.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't fuse my DNA with that of a cat's." L still sounded bitter, but it truly wasn't directed towards the other male. "I don't remember being a complete human… All I remember is walking up the steps to Master Watari's mansion with him explaining to me that I won't see my parents anymore but that I had made them very proud and happy."

Light reached forward that time, unable to help himself. "Ryuuzaki, you **ARE** a human though. You just have special attributes that most don't. Please, don't classify yourself lower than anyone." He petted at L's cheek gently.

L's eyes brimmed with slight tears. "Master Watari taught me my place in the world. L Lawliet is nothing more than a simple house cat. L is not allowed to leave the house without Master, nor is he allowed to talk to people he does not know."

The trembling in L's voice was almost enough for Light to break down crying with L. He had started to think this 'Watari' fellow had been a decent human being. He was wrong.

* * *

**I'm stopping it here, before I get carried away. This is all essential to the plot, don't worry! But, I do have to say this. This story is getting put on the back burner (it is NOT a hitus, nor a discontinuance, I ****PROMISE****.) for my other story, **_**To Keep From Getting Burned**_**. TKFGB has very very few views, despite the time and energy I put in to come up with a very deep plot. In my opinion, it's better than this one. I am simply switching my focus over to TKFGB until it has some decent publicity and views. Please go check it out? :3 I love you guys so much!**


	12. UnderOath

**Oh hai, what is this? An update? :D This is simply because I love you guys SO much and that this story broke 100 reviews! Just… oh my god! Words fail me when I think of how awesome that is! So for that, I break my vow of no updates.**

* * *

Light looked down at the kitten on his couch. L was curled up and actually _asleep_. It was quite possibly the cutest thing the brown haired male had ever seen. The fair skinned male was curled up on his left side, knees to his chest, and thumb pressed to his bottom lip. The kitten's ears were bent slightly and his tail was wrapped against his tiny frame. The smallest of snores was emitting from the boy's plush lips and Light couldn't help but lean against the back of the couch, watching him.

Light reached down and gently brushed a tuft of hair from L's eyes, frowning slightly when he saw a faint scar on his skin. The brunet gritted his teeth, running his fingers over the scar as softly as possible. This kitten was so… pure and innocent. There was nothing at all that he just didn't find adorable about Ryuuzaki. Well… maybe his eating habit. That was just one thing though; especially since Light genuinely tended to detest all humans together in equality.

"Mnn," L's eyes slowly cracked open and he had a soft purr to his voice. "W-why is Light watching me?"

Light smiled softly and pet at the ink haired male's ears, unable to resist any longer. "I'm just admiring your ears, and the cute way that your face scrunches up as you're about to snore."

L's head tilted softly, sleep still lacing his voice. "Light thinks that I am cute?"

Light nodded softly but didn't speak on it. He continued to pet at L's ears and hair, just enjoying the feel of his hair underneath his fingertips. L leaned his head against Light's hand and smiled softly. He loved the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair, despite how little affection he was usually showed.

"Mn, that feels nice, Light." The kitten has a slight purr to his voice and the elder boy couldn't help but audibly aww at the male before pulling away.

"That's great, L." He didn't really know what else to say. He felt like their friendship or whatever they could call this relationship of theirs was at a crossroads. Light was getting far too familiar with the kitten for it to just be a normal friendship, but, could it really just as simply be attraction? The taller male walked around the couch and sat on the end unoccupied by the obviously still drowsy kitten.

"L…uhm," Light felt stumped. He didn't know what to say or do, and that was an incredibly unfamiliar feeling for him. "What would you say that I am to you?"

L arched his brow, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. "Light is my friend. I cherish him most of all out of anyone."

The chestnut haired teen felt his ego rise just a tiny bit and he picked up the feather light boy and hugged him to his chest. It honestly alarmed Light at how skinny and petite the boy was, but he wasn't going to point it out. He smiled brightly when he felt L wrap his arms around his neck.

L pulled back slightly and looked up at the hazel haired male. "Why is Light so affectionate right now?"

Light leaned in and nuzzled the crook of Ryuuzaki's neck gently with his nose. "I honestly don't know. I hope it doesn't bother you, though."

As the words left his lips, Light was rubbing small circles into the broad of L's shoulders. The neko's back arched out of reflex and he shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. I kind of like it." His voice was soft and meek.

The older boy smiled, pulling L closer and making it more comfortable for themselves. He let the other's legs rest on both sides of his own and he couldn't help but smile as Ryuuzaki wiggled around and tried to make himself comfortable. Light pressed his lips to the mess of obsidian locks and smiled when he felt the warmth of L's body on his lips, a swell of happiness rose in his chest.

"L-Light," Ryuuzaki gently tugged on the other's shirt to get his attention. "I…I like this feeling."

Russet eyes glimmered in laughter as Light leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. "Really? Do you?"

L bit at his bottom lip and nodded gently; the feeling of his hair rubbing against Light's was a little bit awkward. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he just knew that they were dusted with a light pink. "Why is Light's face so close to mine?"

Light gently leaned just a little bit forward and brushed his nose against L's. "Oh, just an experiment,"

Ryuuzaki tensed slightly, but didn't seem scared at all. The duo stayed like this for several moments and just read into the other's expressions and learning the moves and lines of their faces. Without truly thinking about it, Light closed the gap between their mouths, every fiber of his being feeling like an electric shock was coursing through his body. The little kitten gripped at Light's biceps and a soft whine tumbled between them.

The small kiss stayed simple, but it was mind blowing none the less. The two moved in perfect sync and Light gently lifted his hand to caress the side of L's jaw. He leaned back as gently as possible and let them replenish the oxygen in their blood stream. L's face was near a cherry red at this point.

"O-oh, my. Light is my first kiss." Ryuuzaki smiled sheepishly and looked away, feeling abashed.

That gave the sepia toned male an even larger stroke to his ego. "That is adorable, L." He smiled softly, placing another soft kiss to the corner of _his_ kitten's lips.

* * *

**WHAT WHAT. C; Yes yes, it was a little earlier than I originally planned, but I figured I would give everyone a little taste of what they really want before it gets a bit more deep. :D OH! And, I've been working on **_**To Keep From Getting Burned**_** a lot lately, and I started a new story called **_**Let's Reintroduce Out Shadows **_**that is a D. Gray-Man fan fiction. It's a Lavi/Allen if anyone is interested. :D**


	13. In the Name Of

OHMYGOD. This story has passed 10000 views. TEN THOUSAND FUCKING VIEWS. My mind can't even comprehend that. I'm honestly shocked and so overwhelmed with gratitude and love for all of you. :"3 cake and cookies for all!

* * *

"Light! Light! Open up!" a cheerful voice from the other side of the apartment's entrance was the prequel to a series of several assaults to the college student and neko's doorbell.

Light, who had been sitting peacefully on the couch beside of his roommate was now looking at the door in shock. His shoulders looked ridged and the neko beside him tilted his head in confusion. L tugged at the teenager's sleeve and motioned toward the door where the female voice was still asking for the brown haired male.

"Who is that?" Ryuuzaki's left ear dropped slightly.

"My little sister, Sayu." Light felt his right eye twitch.

The cat boy nodded softly but didn't say anything. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The coffee haired boy shifted slightly toward L's door before standing. He walked to the entrance of the home and sighed almost theatrically before opening the door with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Sayu! Sorry About the wait, I was tidying up the restroom. Where is mom and dad?" Light moved aside, letting his little sister into his apartment.

The black haired girl smiled fondly and just laughed softly. "Momma and father are on their way up! Momma was scared that you didn't have any food so she made a whole bunch! Sweets too! So don't get fat, big brother!"

As if on cue, a mid-fifties couple walked casually through the open door. The teenage boy turned and smiled at couple, bowing politely.

"Good afternoon; thank you for the food, Mother." Light smiled softly, taking the cardboard box of full dishes away from his father and into the kitchen.

The gray haired male pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around the room. His eyes rested on the television set. "Son, have you been watching Disney movies?"

Light rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. After watching the Aristocats, L had wanted to watch the Little Mermaid and that lead to watching Sleeping Beauty. After having sat through those for the kitten, Light couldn't help but want to watch his personal favorite, Aladdin. "Y-yes, dad. It made me feel like I was still just a kid. They helped me relax." Those, and the simply adorable kitten that was hiding in his own room at the moment.

The elder woman smiled fondly at her son and just looked around. She approved of how clean it looked. "Have you been able to find a roommate, dear?"

Light nodded, offering a chair to his mother and father at his dining table. "Yes, I did. But I think that h-"

The college student was cut off by a rather loud squeal coming from his sister. All three of the adults in the apartment turned to the source. Light's heart dropped into his stomach as he saw L's door open and his little sister no where in sight.

Sayu walked out of the room, a very scared and tired looking L beside her. She had both of her arms wrapped around L's right arm and he just looked at Light sheepishly, his ears flat against his head and tail wrapped around his left leg. He was scared of Light's reaction, more than likely.

"A...a neko?!" The older man gasped and the woman just held her hand over her mouth.

"Cute!" Sayu bellowed happily, hugging herself closer to L.

"Mother, father, this is Ryuuzaki." Light put on a smile and turned to his family.

"How did you afford a neko, Light?! And why a male? D-don't tell us that you're a homosexual!" A near shout left his father's lips.

Light's right eye twitched again. "Ryuuzaki is a PERSON. Not an item you can just buy in a store! Why does everyone treat nekos as fucking property?!"

The room fell into a deadly quiet and L sheepishly pulled his arm from the near death grip Light's little sister had on him. He slunk back, walking back to his room.

Squaring his shoulders, Light's father cleared his throat. He looked slightly embarrassed but his proud Japanese heritage prevented him from showing it too much. On the other hand, his mother looked mortified.

"To answer your question, I down OWN him. He is a human being that is my roommate." Light's voice was respectful but there was an obvious underlying bite to his words.

"I am sorry to assume, then. Most of those... People... Are toys to people who can afford it. I just assumed the worst." Light's father wanted to leave already.

"It's not polite to assume, father. You taught me that." The chestnut haired male would have growled had it been anyone other than his mother and father.

The elder man nodded softly and turned to the door to L's room. No one had noticed that the door was shut. "Please give him our apologies. I truly did not mean to offend him."

"I will." Light's eyes almost narrowed. He was undeniably protective of the cute kitten.

"We will make our leave then, dear. Do enjoy the food I made, and I hope that Ryuuzaki will enjoy it as well." Light's mother smiled politely as they walked toward the only exit of the home.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Sayu." Light waved nonchalantly as he shut the door and locked it. His blood pressure was high.

The brown eyed boy looked at L's door and sighed softly. The kitten was so delicate when it can to the subject of the typical neko life style and for it to be brought up so rudely... The boy would be a mess.

Light knocked on his door softly and opened it. His heart hurt at the sight of L curled into a tight ball on his bed. A sheet was draped over his body languidly and he looked broken.

Light climbed onto the bed and laid beside of his precious kitten, rubbing his back softly. "L, I apologize for my father's insensitive words. He apologizes as well."

"There is no need to apologize. That is hat nekos are generally used for, isn't it?" L's voice was dull, almost lifeless.

Light looked at L and bit at his lip before turning onto his side and pulling the kitten up to face him. "Well, you aren't most nekos, love. You are my roommate. And, my lover."

The amber eyed boy kissed at Ryuuzaki's ears and absolutely adored the feeling of the twitching muscles against the overly sensitive skin of his lips. He worked his way to L's lips before stealing a weak kiss. A blush spilled over the paler male's cheeks and he kissed back softly.

Ryuuzaki broke the kiss and laid his head on Light's chest, he couldn't help but feel just a bit better as he felt the elder's heart beat pick up.

"Thank you, lover."

**And that's chapter 13! :3 thank you all so much for your support so far. I'm excited for the chapters to come, but I almost beg you, please go and read "To Keep From Getting Burned." it is my favorite story to write, and I want it make it one of your favorites to read!**


	14. Amyst

**I've got my updates on LOCK lately. XD The thing is, Fan Fictions are just practice for when I write my own novels and manga in the future. :) so that's why I'm kind of a review whore. Not that I don't absolutely adore my OTPs to death. Haha**.

* * *

L brushed his tail up against Light's arm, causing a distinct shudder in the elder male. The kitten looked up at his roommate and a happy purr left his lips as he wet them with his bubblegum pink tongue. He leaned forward on his tip toes and nibbled just slightly on Light's right ear lobe before whispering softly, "Please, give it to me."

Light's face turned several different shades of red and a stutter left from his lips before he thrust the object of L's desire into the kitten's awaiting mouth. The elder male had stopped by the convienance store on the university's campus before returning home and purchased a rather large lollipop for the sugar crazed neko. The whim seemed to be paying off as the kitten had sprinted to curl on the couch and enjoy stripping the stick of candy of it's first layer of candy coating.

Honestly, Light was starting to get a tiny hint of ego bruising from watching his darling little neko enjoying the lollipop. Light was after all, almost a twenty year old man! There was no way in hell that he would ever bring that up to his roommate, though. If they ever got to that sacred level in the odd relationship they had ended up in, that is perfectly fine but Light would never force that on Ryuuzaki.

"Light! Thank you so much for your gift, please let me make it up to you." The soft pur in Ryuuzaki's voice was going to be the death of the sexually frustrated teen.

How long had this precious neko been in Light's life now? Honestly, it was hard for hi to remember a time when L wasn't beside of him. He bit at his lip in thought. Had it even been a month yet?

The actual time frame didn't matter to him, for some reason. All that he knew was that L was by his side and not going anywhere for a long time. In a quick stride, the chestnut haired teenager made his way to the couch and attempted to pull the lollipop from L's grasp.

The attempt went south when he felt sharp kitten teeth press into his thumb. Light's eyes widened in utter shock. "You bit me?!"

Ryuuzaki, whose teeth were still embedded in the elder's thumb, nodded. Light almost laughed until he got an idea. Quickly; he leaned forward, sinking his own teeth into L's shoulder. With a small gasp, the midnight black haired cat released his hold on Light's hand and rubbed his shoulder.

The golden eyed teen made a 'Tsk' noise and looked down at his raven of a cat. "You're not being a very nice little neko, L." he crossed his arms but kept a smile on his face to show that he was only playing with the easily frightened being.

"If I were your owner, I think I would have to resort to punishing you," The broader teen's voice was airy and light but heavy with unspoken words.

L looked up at him with wide eyes before licking at his sugar stuck once more. "Oh? And what would you do to me?"

A smirk rode on the college student's face as he leaned down and became nose to nose with the object of his affection. They were so close to each that as Light sealed the other's fate, their lips ghosted together.

"I would stop bringing you Boba on my long lunch breaks." his voice was just a whisper.

Light couldn't tell that the throaty gasp that emitted from the kitten was because of the feather light kisses or because of the departure of his darling sweets during the day. His money was on the sweets though.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

Light stood up to his full height and an empowered smirk rose to his lips. "Oh, but I would, my pretty little cat. Try me."

L peered at the elder boy and his nose twitched slightly while the tip of his tail flicked in false agitation. If Light didn't know any better, he would have thought at the newly playful kitten was about to pounce. The toffee haired male leaned down again and pressed his hands into the couch on either side of the kitten's head, successfully pinning him.

Ryuuzaki pursed his lips and made a face before wrapping his tail around the small of Light's back and pulling him into a kiss. The coffee eyed male let L think that he was in control of everything and opened his mouth just slightly.

The black furred kitten curled his tongue gently over the roof of Light's mouth and a shudder ran down the elder's spine for a second time. He, with ease, picked L up and switched their positions to where he was sitting on the broad span of the couch while L was perched on his lap.

Experimentally, L shifted his hips and rocked forward into the male under him, gaining a slightly feminine whine. "ngh, don't tease,"

Ryuuzaki felt proud of himself as he leaned forward and connected their lips yet again. This kiss was slower but more sensual. Light massaged gently at the other's upper thighs in small circles ad the smaller male almost writhed ontop of him.

They broke the inner lock of their lips because the need for oxygen was starting to turn the paler of the two about six shads of red.

"Do you remember me and our beautiful affair? Open your eyes and honestly tell me, our love is gone!" the phone in the university attendant's left pants pocket and he cursed the contraption and stared at the caller I.D.

"Unknown caller."

Shakily, Light answered the phone. "Hello?"

The male voice on the other line sounded aged and wise. "I do believe you have my kitten."

**Chapter 14! :D big part of the plot right here. Please review :3 it makes my day and makes me want to give updates as fast as I can. **


	15. Greeley Estates

**I'll be honest with you guys, when I started this story, I had no idea it would make it to 15 chapters. Let alone almost 150 reviews and 12000 views. My mind is blown. I don't even think this is my best writing. But I love all of you for your support. So much**.

* * *

Light's eyes darkened and he tightened his hold on mobile phone in his hand. He bit at the right corner of his mouth. "Who is this?"

Though he asked, the coffee haired male had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Oh, I'm sure my kitten has told you of me. I am his master, Watari. It is such a shame that he ran away from our home. Mello and the other kittens miss him so much." the tone on the other end of the line was anything but happy and light hearted.

Instinctively, Light held the boy closer to his chest and pet the small of his back. Every fiber of his being was telling Light to hold L close and not let this creep get his hands on him. From what L had said of Watari, he had to protect his precious kitten.

Fire erupted inside of the brown haired male's irises and he ended the phone call. He looked at Ryuuzaki, his ears flat against his head and tail limply around his stomach. The male was beyond frightened.

"Y-you... You ran away." Light felt as if he was struck by lightening.

Lawliet couldn't look at Light without tears in his eyes as he nodded. He felt a shudder run down his spine and a hitch in his throat. "I-I... I had to get away."

Light lifted his lover's chin with his index and middle fingers. "I understand," The toffee eyed boy ran his fingers over the rise in L's cheeks. "I won't let him find you, you are not his pet."

L felt a hiccup in his chest and he looked at the boy he was sitting on. He slid off of Light's chest and stared at the phone in the other's hand. "Li-Light, I... I have to go back to him. I... I am his property. He legally has a right to look for me."

Light grabbed L's shoulders and shook him softly. The older teenager couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! You have to stay! He doesn't deserve you! You ran away for a reason!"

"Li-Light..." L's voice was hoarse and light tear tracks marked his face. He gripped at the material of Light's shirt and looked directly into the elder's eyes. "I'd rather go back there than see you hurt."

Without warning, Light crashed his lips to Ryuuzaki's. He couldn't stand the train of thought that they were on. It was insane and borderline stupid, but he needed Ryuuzaki. This kitten was part of his home now.

A soft moan left L's lips and he tightened his grip on Light's shirt. The elder of the two lifted the kitten into his arms and stood from the couch with ease. In a matter of seconds, they had made their way to Light's room. It looked immaculate with the dark greens and blues decorating the spotlessly clean room.

"You're staying in here with me now, I want to watch over you," Light breathed as his lips ghosted down the neko's neck and exposed collar bone.

"Th-thank you," The cat eared boy whispered, letting his body react honestly to what the elder was doing to him. He gripped at Light's back and pressed their lips together, a shiver running through him.

The brown haired boy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he thumbed gently at Ryuuzaki's hips. They both knew this couldn't possibly be the best time for such a thing, but they both needed a reassurance that everything would be alright.

Light broke the kiss, a light pant in his breathing. He reached up down just slightly, running his right hand under the kitten's shirt, using his fingertips to lightly stroke and tease at the younger's surprisingly toned stomach. He used his other arm to keep balanced above the male.

L moaned softly at the sensations against his skin and a delicate purr could be heard in the air. Everything felt like sensory overload to the teens as they caressed each other with nothing more than their fingertips. The room was full of their heavy breathing and everything was starting to feel suffocating.

"S-so hot..." L panted softly, holding onto Light's forearms.

"I can fix that," Light mumbled, lifting the other's long sleeve shirt from his torso. Goosebumps immediately lifted on the raven's body as skin adjusted to the sensations and air temperature.

Light sat up slightly, nestled perfectly between the younger's legs. His eyes trailed over L's form, noting every curve and line of his chest and arms. He felt his own stomach coil with desire at the perfection of the sight. The male's chest was angular and definitely male, but every line on the male's chest was almost soft and had a feminine touch.

"You're beautiful," Light couldn't help but whisper.

The neko blushed, his tail sliding between the two males and gently stroking at Light's arms and neck. The elder shivered softly and felt his body heat up. They were getting to a dangerous level. If they didn't stop, Light didn't know if he would be able to later.

"Ngh, Light," Ryuuzaki moaned softly, rocking his hips up into the elder male. Each movement that the kitten made caused Light's resolve to break just a little bit more.

"L," the chestnut haired male's voice was husky and he hovered over the kitten, they hips rocking together with pure lust. He let his hands wander, massaging into L's chest. "F-fuck,"

A pant left Ryuuzaki's lips and his back arched up. He connected their lips, fingers getting intertwined into the golden brown locks of his lover's hair. He was feeling sensations beyond his control. Nothing had ever made him feel this way before, not even his own hand. They both knew they couldn't go all of the way into consummation though, the relationship was too new...

"ng-Light," L panted, his hands pressed to his lover's chest. "w-we can't..."

Light kissed his lover's lips softly, his body pressed to the younger boy's. He felt the kitten's chest rumble in a purr and couldn't help but smile. "I know we can't..." he ran his hand against L's body, still teasing the male.

"I just... I just want to feel you."

Lawliet blushed brightly and turned his head. He bit at the color of his bottom lip and tried to hold back the smile trying to break free. "I am your kitten after all, do as you please..."

* * *

**And that's chapter 15. ;D I would highly appreciate it if you guys would check out my new story "Baka Usagi, Baka Kuma". It really would mean a lot.**


	16. Breathe Carolina

**Wow, life has been crazy busy the last couple of days. From work to dying my hair to friends being awkward and strange to all of the things in between, I haven't been able to update. :c I'm also starting this crazy hard work out/exercise plan soon so I can fit into this adorable Lolita dress I want for my uncle's wedding coming up. Haha. But, that's just the update on my life so far. I just want you guys to know that I love each and every one of you, even if you've never commented on the story or just picked it up today. You are all precious. :3**

* * *

Hands gripped and grouped at every inch of L's skin, making him feel beyond uncomfortable and a pang of fright shot through the neko's heart. His eyes pried open and his mouth fell slack in a silent scream. His master, Watari, stood over him and the smile on the elder male's face was sickeningly serene.

L clawed at the sheets, scooting up as far as he could on the bed. His back pressed firmly against the headboard, and he kicked his legs fiercely, trying to get away.

"L-Light!" The kitten's eyes shut tight and his ears folded onto his head. He tried to scream and kick, hoping Light wouldn't let this man take him back.

A soft murmur prickled gently against Lawliet's ears and he soon realized it was his own name. His legs felt restricted and a gentle weight rested on his shoulders. The neko boy cracked his left eye open just slightly, noticing how brought it was all of a sudden. The kitten opened both of his eyes wide, realizing he was almost nose to nose with his lover. His legs were tangled up in a sheet, as well as his back pressed against the headboard of Light's bed.

"You were dreaming baby kitten. You were screaming." Light's voice was soft and very endearing.

L wiped the sweat from his brow and frowned when he noticed how badly his hands were shaking. His whole body was convulsing from fear induced adrenaline and the happiness of it only being a disgusting nightmare. The black haired neko buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and gripped into the sheets already around them.

Instinctively, Light wrapped his arms around the fragile boy, burying his face in the messy locks on top of the kitten's head. He rubbed soothing circles into Lawliet's back, a severe ache residing in the pit of his stomach. It had been three days since that blasted phone call. Ever since then, if the faintest unfamiliar sound reached the neko's hypersensitive ears he would jump and curl into his self as if he had been pricked with several different needles laced in mace. Light just didn't know how much longer he would be able to watch the smaller of the two to self-destruct like that.

He kissed at the top of L's head and smiled softly, musing to himself how it felt to have the slightly squirming kitten in his arms. Ever since that first kiss, that Light had to practically steal, they had grown together at a rapid rate. It was still so surreal to the 19 year old that of all scenarios, he would grow romantically attached to a cat hybrid. He bit at his bottom lip and nuzzled himself into the kitten's hair once again, nibbling just slightly at the base of L's lovely black ears.

"nmm," L purred softly, shifting to where his chest was now pressed to his lover's. The kitten loved embraces like this but would never voice it out loud. Somehow, he thought it would ruin the sanctity of the moment.

"Hey," Light mumbled, "Let's get up, get dressed, and go get some food. I don't have classes today."

Despite everything that had been going on, L had insisted that Light go to his college classes. The amber eyed male had put up a fight, saying that he wanted to be near the neko boy as much as possible, wanting to protect him. Lawliet had completely shut down every scenario, even going to classes with Light. He didn't want to disrupt the older teenager's life any more than he already had. Light had been forced to agree.

L's tail gently petted at the elder male's arm, causing him to shudder. "Light, it's only four in the morning,"

Light shifted and turned his head to see the digital clock on his night stand, it indeed was only 4:13 am. He rolled his eyes and nuzzled his kitten again. "Fine, we can go get food later, but if you don't get out of bed, I'm going to give you a reason to not get out of bed for a really, really long time."

The neko boy's face lit up in a brilliant blush and he almost sputtered before trying to jump out of the bed in embarrassment. He covered his cheeks with his left hand and tried to laugh it off. Light didn't think it was possible for the male to get anymore adorable, but he was proven wrong. It took every fiber of his being to not verbally coo at the kitten.

"I was just kidding," Light mused softly, sitting up on the somewhat small bed. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the bed from where the kitten used to lay. It made him smile softly.

L bit at the skin on his top lip, calmed down quite a bit. He wasn't used to such…implications tossed his way. He was just a simple house pet before living with Light. His face was still sheen of red but he tried to compose himself. "W-well, get up then."

Light did as the kitten told him to and let his back muscles pop in the process. The brunet walked over to the kitten, noticing how the dark eyed male was watching how his pajama bottoms were dangerously low on his hips. He leaned over to the boy and kissed his cheek, smirking at how he could feel the warmth of his blush. "Like what you see, baby kitten?"

L swallowed, "I wouldn't even be part human if I didn't."

A small chuckle fell from the elder's lips and he kissed his lover on the lips. "How is it that you've not eaten anything in several hours yet you still taste of pure sugar?"

"It's one of my many talents," L's right ear flicked softly and he purred at the feeling of Light's lips on his skin once again. Maybe, just maybe, things weren't so bad at the moment. He just had to let his mind ease from everything.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I updated! I'm going to attempt to update all of my stories faster now, but I'm just not sure. Please be the lovely people you are and check out my stories ****_To Keep From Getting Burned_****, ****_Baka Usagi Baka Kuma_****, and ****_Let's Reintroduce Our Shadows_****! It would mean the world to me. Also, I'm learning to dance to Gangnam Style as part of my workout routine xD**


	17. Born of Osiris

**Wow. So… I haven't updated this story since before Gangnam style was insanely popular and died out… fuck. I need to fix that. And oh guess what! I'm actually a published author! (The link is on my profile :3) I have a short story on amazon for only a dollar. C: I would adore it if you guys would check it out. (That is also a big reason for my absence…)**

* * *

The air smelled so sickly sweet that it was actually starting to give a certain brown haired male a throbbing headache. He walked around the bakery that Ryuuzaki and he had frequented a few times in the past. The male with sun kissed skin rubbed his face slightly, watching the neko he lived with fret over how many cookies he would be able to carry home.

Light had let the male walk with him to the bakery, knowing he hadn't been out of the house in quite some time. The auburn eyed male was cautious though… He was worried about the phone calls he had been receiving on his personal mobile. Refusing to give L a panic attack, he kept them all to himself. Somehow, no doubt with a bit of green persuasion, L's original owner tracked down his cell phone number.

The chestnut haired male rubbed at his temples, feeling exhausted. Everything was starting to weigh quite heavily on the teenager's shoulders. He glanced over at L, who was surprisingly chatting with the woman who ran the bakery. They seemed to be talking animatedly about cookies with frosting on them. It brought a genuine smile to Light's face. He adored seeing the neko male without the worry wrinkle in his forehead.

L's anxiety had been getting worse. The deep purple hued bags under his rather owl-like eyes had deepened to a tenfold and no matter how much he ate; the kitten seemed to be losing weight. Light was nervous that someone would notice he was a neko and call on humanoid abuse. Or even assume that he was mistreating his lover. L's hat seemed to cover his ears well enough… and the jeans made it seem like his tail didn't even exist… so far so good.

"Light," L's voice tickled the older teen's ears, glad to hear such a happy tone laced through his voice.

The brown haired male turned around, seeing a rather large mop of black hair coming towards him just in time to open his arms. L crashed into Light's hold, excited about his news. "Light! Light~!"

"Yes?" The other boy mused, his heart feathery at how happy his precious kitten was.

"The baker gave me free cookies and cupcakes!" L was bouncing on the balls of his feet, obviously overjoyed that he was gifted with confectionary treats. The kitten looked so bright and happy that Light just couldn't stop smiling at him.

The slightly shorter male held on to the assorted treats and held a rather fond smile on his lips as he glanced over at his lover. The neko's ears twitched under his white beanie slightly and he let his grin widen as he felt Light wrap his arms tighter around his waist. Boldly, L lifted up just a bit, stealing a quick kiss from the other's lips.

The coffee haired male kissed back after a second of shock and ruffled Lawliet's hair under his beanie. He chuckled gently at the kitten's sour expression and took the sweets from him. Light walked to the counter where the brunette cashier stood, a soft smile on her face as well.

Feeling guilty about not ordering anything in the store and getting free sweets, Light felt required to order a bubble tea for Lawliet and himself. The woman took quick to making the honey teas and they left. It seemed a little tedious to have to balance the drinks while carrying the several packages of sweets, but the couple managed for a bit.

"Are you seriously eating a cupcake now, Ryuu?" Light chided playfully, nudging his lover while his mouth was full of the sugary pastry.

L nodded, swallowing without chewing very much. "It's absolutely delicious. Would you like one, Light?"

The brunet waved the box away as L leaned it towards him. "No thanks, I'll eat a few when we get home. Do you want to stop anywhere else?"

L shook his head, the white beanie shifting slightly. "No, not that I can think of," He rubbed at his stomach, the thin fabric shifting under his touch. "I… I don't feel that great all of the sudden."

Light looked over his shoulder at the other male, a spike of worry in his eyes. "Really? Maybe you just ate too many sweets?"

L's usually pale face was a startling shade of green and he lurched over, holding his stomach tighter. The bakery's gifts crashed to the ground, smearing the pavement in frosted icing. The neko crippled to his knees, near clawing at the fabric of his shirt just over his stomach. No sooner than he hit the ground, the poor hybrid started to upheave the contents of his stomach.

A crowd slowly formed around the couple; Light started to panic. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen L this sick before. He rubbed at the other male's back, trying to help him to his feet. Right as he has gotten L to his proper height, Light noticed a blank expression cross his lover's eyes and his weight pushed forward, into Light's arms. L had passed out.

A small scream of frustration at the lack of being able to help L passed the auburn haired male's lips and he begged the paramedics to come to their aid, via his mobile. The crowd of people, all silently watching the events unfold, didn't offer to help the distressed teen but they didn't block the path for the blaring siren either.

Everything felt like a blur of light and color to the coffee haired male. L was loaded into the ambulance and Light road with him. They checked his vital signs and gave the other male the paperwork to admit him to see a doctor. Light moved on autopilot, frightened to death about what would happen to his precious kitten.

His mind wracked for possible ideas, even now beside L's sleeping form. What could have caused this horrible reaction? Was he allergic to something in the cupcakes? Had they gone bad? The older male held tight to Lawliet's hand, running his thumb over his knuckles lovingly.

The sound of a door opening alerted Light that someone had joined then. His blood ran cold at the hoarse tone of the voice.

"I do believe I have found my kitten."

* * *

**;alsdkfj I am SO sorry for that cliffhanger, guys. o.o I realize I am scum. And I hate to sound like I am begging, but it really would mean EVERYTHING to me if you would check out and possibly buy/rent my short story from Amazon. It is what helps put food on my table and helps me continue writing. C: **


End file.
